enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Eduardo Alves da Silva
Eduardo Alves da Silva (Rio de Janeiro, 25. veljače 1983.), poznat i kao Eduardo ili nadimkom Dudú, brazilsko-hrvatski je nogometaš. Igrao je za CBF Nova Kennedy, Dinamo iz Zagreba i Inter iz Zaprešića. Trenutno je član Arsenala iz Londona. Reprezentativac je Hrvatske. Posudbe i karijera u Dinamu Da Silva je karijeru započeo u rodnom Brazilu, u klubu CBF Nova Kennedy. Kao petnaestogodišnjaka uočili su ga skauti zagrebačkog Dinama te je prešao u juniore tog kluba. Godine 1999. i 2000. bio je nakratko na posudbi u brazilskom Bangu, a nakon toga u zaprešićkom Interu, gdje je u 15 utakmica postigao 10 pogodaka. Time je po prvi put skrenuo na sebe pozornost nogometne javnosti, a i čelnika Dinama, jer je po povratku s posudbe postao standardni član prve momčadi, postigavši 9 golova u 24 utakmice. Igrao je redovito i narednih sezona te bilježio sve bolje rezultate. Sezone 2005./06. s 20 postignutih golova u 29 utakmica Eduardo je bio drugi najbolji strijelac lige, nakon klupskog suigrača Ivana Bošnjaka. No, iako je i prijašnjih godina bio među najboljim igračima lige, nije putovao na SP 2006. Tadašnji izbornik Zlatko Kranjčar je prednost dao drugim igračima.godine 2006 je proglašen 2 najboljim strijelcem u europi sa 32 pogodka,a Sezone 2006./07. Eduardo je naprosto briljirao u Dinamovoj momčadi i s 34 pogotka postao najbolji strijelac u povijesti 1.HNL. Rekord je do tada držao Goran Vlaović s 29 postignutih pogodaka iz sezone 1993./94.. Iste je sezone postao prvi i jedini igrač koji je od 1992. postigao hat-trick na utakmici vječnog derbija protiv Hajduka (3:0 na Maksimiru 19. svibnja 2007.), a isti taj dan sa 7 golova postao je najbolji strijelac svih derbija od osamostaljenja Hrvatske. Arsenal F.C. Dana 2. srpnja 2007. potvrđene su objavljeno je da prelazi u engleski nogometni klub Arsenal. Potpisao je ugovor na četri godine. Prvotno je objavljena visina transfera od 17 milijuna funti ili oko 24 milijuna eura"Nacionalov" članak o transferu u Arsenal od 02. srpnja 2007., no drugi izvori navode puno manji iznos, oko 6 milijuna funti (ili 8,8 milijuna eura)FIFA.com: "Arsenal sign Da Silva". U pripremnom razdoblju na turniru u Amsterdamu, protiv rimskog Lazija postigao je svoj prvi pogodak za novi klub, a u uzvratnoj utakmici 3. pretkola Lige prvaka protiv praške Sparte dao je i svoj prvijenac u službenim utakmicama. U strijelce se upisao i protiv Seville u prvom kolu Lige prvaka. Eduardo je, od strane engleskog nogometnog časopisa FourFourTwo, svrstan među 100 najboljih svjetskih nogometaša (postavljen je na 89. mjesto)."5 Arsenal Players in 100 Best Players In The World List Reprezentacija Hrvatske Godine 2002. Eduardo je uzeo hrvatsko državljanstvo. Uslijedio je poziv u nacionalnu U-21 postavu, gdje je bio nezamjenjiv. Dana 16.studenog 2004. debitirao je u A-selekciji protiv Irske, ušavši kao zamjena. Također je nastupio i na Carlsberg Cupu 2006. u Hong Kongu, gdje je domaćinima postigao gol u utakmici za 3. mjesto. Bio je to ujedno i njegov prvijenac u kockastom dresu. "Ovdje se osjećam kao kod kuće i tako me svi i tretiraju. Hrvatskoj moram zahvaliti na svemu što sam postigao i u karijeri i u životu", iskreno je rekao Eduardo da Silva, nakon poziva u reprezentaciju Hrvatske uoči utakmice s Brazilom. Također je skromno dodao: "Drago mi je da sam se upoznao sa svim brazilskim igračima, dobio sam od njih dres na poklon s potpisima svih igrača."SportNet.hr - izjave nakon utakmice Hrvatska - Brazil Nakon propuštenog SP u Njemačkoj, pod novim je izbornikom Slavenom Bilićem Eduardo došao do mjesta među prvih 11. Zaigrao je tako 16. kolovoza 2006. u Livornu protiv rezervnih igrača Italije, te postigao pogodak u pobjedi 2:0. Protiv Rusije je u Moskvi odigrao svoju prvu natjecateljsku utakmicu u dresu Hrvatske. Dana 11. listopada 2006. postigao je važan pogodak za 1:0 u utakmici protiv Engleza u Maksimiru (pobjeda 2:0). Taj pogodak ga je definitivno učvrstio u prvoj postavi te skrenuo pozornost brojnih skauta velikih europskih klubova. U utakmici protiv Izraela je nastavio sa sjajnim predstavama, donijevši hat-trickom pobjedu na teškom gostovanju. U utakmici protiv Makedonije na Maksimiru je postigao odlučujući pogodak za pobjedu Hrvatske 2:1. Nastavio je s golovima i u dvije utakmice protiv Estonije te Andore, te opet odlučujućim protiv Izraela u Zagrebu. Reference Vanjske poveznice *nk-dinamo.hr profil *soccerphile.com profil *footballdatabase.com profil Silva, Eduardo Alves da da:Eduardo da Silva de:Eduardo Alves da Silva en:Eduardo da Silva fr:Eduardo Alves da Silva he:אדוארדו דה סילבה it:Eduardo Alves da Silva ja:エドゥアルド・ダ・シルヴァ nl:Eduardo da Silva no:Eduardo da Silva pl:Eduardo da Silva pt:Eduardo da Silva